


Sunrise To Sunset

by GoofyGiant (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Characters, OCs - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, some odd stuff going around the camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoofyGiant
Summary: Welcome to Hillside Summer Camp! One of the few camps in this area of New York! Are you ready to spend the whole summer away from your parents, siblings etc.?(Rangers....in Summer camp)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh gee

"Alice, honey, you're going to be late!"

"Do I really have to go? I didn't really sign up for this. And why go when I have training towards the end of summer?"

"So you can stay out of our hairs for a while."

Alice Matthews huffed as she picked up her third bag. She had walked to her mother's car and put the luggage in the trunk of the car. She had got into the passenger's seat and sink into it, waiting for her mother. She was being whisked away to camp and no one objected to it. Harsh.

"Are you ready now?"Her mother asked getting into the car. Alice nodded slightly and looked out the window.

"You didn't tell anyone goodbye."Her mother had said starting the car and driving down the street. It's not she really likes anyone that lives on her street."You're going to be away for a while."

"Because you're making me."Alice said. Her mother didn't really like her. She knows this."But it's fine."

Her mother looked at her as if she was going to say something, but she held herself back and kept on driving.

It looked like they were driving throughout the country, cows and corn and all. Alice had fell asleep half way there. Finally, the car had came to a stop.

"Alice, wake up."Her mother had said, shaking her lightly.

The female had opened her eyes to see cabins and buildings on the campsite. She had opened her door and got out to get her stuff.

"You must be Alice."One of the counselors had said. Alice nodded and had grabbed her luggage."And you must be Mrs. Matthews."

Alice had turned around and looked at her mother who had nodded. She swallowly thickly and turned back around to the counselor.

"Well put your stuff in the bin and we'll see you at second bell!"The counselor had said, smiling brightly.

Alice had turned back to her mother who had just got in the car and started it up. There was no need for a goodbye.

The female had found herself around the recreational area, where everyone was socializing or playing around. Everyone looks like they wanted to be here. Funny.

"Hey!"

What the..

"Up here!"

The short haired female had looked up to see a female hanging upside down in a tree. She looks like she was born outside.

"How ya doin'?"She said giggling a bit."I'm Hani Lee!"

"Alice Matthews."

"You don't look too happy." Hani said, frowning a bit.

"I was sent here because no one wanted me in the house."

"Well,"Hani said landing on the ground."That's why I'm here!"

Alice smiled a bit at the girl. She was energetic.

"Do you know anyone else here?"Alice asked looking at the Korean girl.

"I do know Bree!"Hani said a little bit too excited."She's around here somewhere typing on her laptop."

Alice looked around. Out of all the girls, she really couldn't find anyone in a laptop, minding their business. She scanned the whole years and finally saw who may be Bree.

"Is that her?"Alice asked making Hani look over at her."With the glasses?"

"Oh!"Hani exclaimed."Yeah! Let's go say hi!"

Alice had followed the petite Korean girl who approached Bree very beastly.

"Bree!"Hani exclaimed, making Bree jump a bit.

Bree was an African American female who looked the same age as Alice. She wore glasses that had a line over the lenses and _was_ on her laptop.

"Jeez, Hani!"Bree exclaimed obviously looking easily scared."Can't you see I'm typing something?"

"My bad."Hani said smiling a bit."Oh! This is Alice Matthews! She's pretty cool."

Alice had waved at the female and sat down next to her. She was typing something alright."What are you typing?"

Bree had looked at the female and pushed her glasses up off her nose."A theory on Zeo Crystals. I know they existed! I just need enough evidence.."

Alice tilted her head. They sounded familiar.

"Bree, did Selene get here yet?"Hani asked.

Bree immeadiatley looked at Hani, who was going somewhere with what she was saying.

"She's not here yet."Bree said, refraining from smiling hard.

 _"Selene is Bree's girlfriend of six months."_ Hani whispered to Alice."They are adorable together."

"So you're not going to whisper the last part so I don't know what you're talking about?"Bree said looking up from her laptop, but still typing. 

"That's how it works."Hani says shrugging.

_Brrrring! Brrrring!_

"Ah. That's the bell."

Bree had got up, closed her laptop and dusted her butt off from all the dirt. Alice had got up and dusted her butt off from all the dirt.

"Let's go see who our cabin partners are."Hani  said taking both of their hands and walking out of the recreational area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2 am, if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them later on.


End file.
